Many known fastening methods for attaching a sign and/or a display to a fixture include use of pressure sensitive adhesive, metal fasteners, plastic fasteners, and gripping fasteners. A gripping fastener requires that the fastener be dimensioned such that it grips a fixture with sufficient pressure to support a sign or display.
Due to the inconsistencies of the sizes and shapes of fixtures to which a sign holder is to be attached, an establishment such as a store or chain of stores may require numerous differently dimensioned gripping fasteners to accommodate all fixtures.